The Beast and His Tamer
by DarkySky
Summary: Starsky has to go undercover, but as the pet of his favorite porn star. Will he and his mistress bust the big cocaine & porn tycoon before he busts them? Please Read and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but for Domino and McCormick. I have no intentions to sell this story either, it was written only for fun.  
  
A/N: This story is rated R for some strong language, sexual content, and some drug reference.   
  
******************************************************************************************   
  
The Beast and His Tamer   
  
Starsky and Hutch were sitting at their desks, Starsky's feet propped up on his desk, Hutch was going through some paper work.  
  
"You seem a bit down." Hutch said, not looking up from his paper work.  
  
The other one sighed deeply. "Cindy left me last night."   
  
The blond looked up to him, "Why?" he put his pen down, quite concerned.  
  
"She said I was too…wild for her."  
  
"She says that about everyone."  
  
The curly-headed one cocked an eyebrow to him. "How would you know?"  
  
"We met…one night." he glanced at his paper work quickly.   
  
"It better have been before we met." He said rather pissed off.   
  
"Oh, it was. Trust me." Hutch gave his partner the best and cutest smile he could muster up.  
  
They both sat back in their chairs at the same time. Hutch wearing a black turtle-neck sweat with brown bell-bottoms, and his brown boots.  
  
While Starsky was wearing his usual jean button up shirt( that was buttoned to the middle to of his stomach), tight jean bell-bottoms, and his normal blue and white striped tennis shoes.  
  
"Starsky, Hutchinson! In here now!" Dobey called from the door he was standing in.  
  
Starsky jumped, he fell backwards in his chair, Hutch began to giggle as he stood up. His partner got up with a growl, slamming his chair under his desk as he followed Hutch.  
  
"You wanted to see us Capt'n?" Starsky asked as he and Hutch walked in and sat down in front of Dobey's desk.  
  
He nodded and looked to the two of them. "We have Domino Presley in interrogation room number seven right now."   
  
"Whoa, Domino Presley, that porn star girl?" Starsky asked sitting on the edge of his seat now.  
  
"Yes, the 15 year old, porn star."  
  
"The domme one! Oh Hutch, you know who that is, right?"   
  
The blond rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, the girl that you like to look at in those, filth magazines." Starsky cocked an eyebrow to him. "It is not filth!"  
  
"Starsky, she's not a real porn star." Dobey said with a smirk, Starsky's smile faded.  
  
"What? But she's like all over my room!" He then realized he had said *way* too much. A slight color was coming to his cheeks. "Room 7, got'cha." He said walking out of Dobey's office and starting that way. "You idiot! Why don't you tell them about all the other stuff you have in your room too!" He thought to himself.   
  
He knocked on the interrogation room's door and opened it. His jaw headed south some at this sight. He's always seen her in some erotic domme outfit and here she is, sitting there with regular clothes on. A red t-shirt, jean flares, and some black Converse sneakers. Her hair was usually black, and she was pale as a ghost with black lipstick. She now has long, bright, dirty-blond hair, a fair complexion, and soft, pink lips. He check the number on the door and looked back to her.   
  
"Domino?" he asked in a shaky voice.   
  
She nodded and smiled. "I'm guessing you are a fan." Starsky nodded, staring at her.  
  
"You do know the truth, right?"   
  
"The truth being that you are a young domme porn star?" he asked a bit clueless.   
  
She laughed and stood up. "Well, I'm not really a porn star, well, I am, but I'm undercover, honey." she ran her hand through his hair.  
  
His jaw fell open again, "Are you serious?"  
  
She nodded, while biting her bottom lip. "I'm undercover for you guys, trying to bust big bad mob boss McCormick. I'm 'working' for him, he's wanted for shipping and dealing large amounts of coke."  
  
He just kept staring at her, "But…but you're all over my room, posters, pictures, I have collars, whips, everything!" he whispered to her.   
  
"Oh wow, you really do love me. Well, the other side of me." she paced the room as she looked at him. "McCormick thinks I'm out trying to find a pet, and not here." she said thinking out load. She stopped and looked him over, "Stand up for me." she said licking her lips, he did so, slowly.  
  
She slipped the jacket from his shoulders, unbuttoning his shirt, also slipping that from his shoulders. She walked around him, looking him up and down. Little did Starsky know, Hutch and Dobey were on the other side of the glass mirror, listening too.  
  
Hutch looked to Dobey, "Good work, Hutch. He'll be perfect and Ms. Presley is doing a great job with her acting and all." Dobey said a bit amazed.  
  
Hutch smiled slightly, "Either he's going to throw up or wet his pants with excitement I think." They both laughed for a minute. Hutch then saw his partner beginning to breathe heavily. "Or hyperventilate is another option."  
  
Domino took Starsky's hands into her hands. "Its going to be okay, look, you're perfect for this job. I want you to come undercover as my new pet. Would you do that for this case and for me?"   
  
He nodded quickly, she smiled as he nodded. "Good boy, get your stuff, we gotta go shopping before we head back."  
  
He threw on his shirt and jacket, he followed her out of the interrogation room. She took his hand in hers, "I was brought to a leather shop by one of McCormick's goons, he must still think I'm in there, I walked from there to here." She said walking him down the hallway.   
  
Dobey and Hutch walked out when they were far enough gone so Starsky couldn't see them. Dobey patted Hutch's back. "Keep an eye on that boy, he's already head-over-heels for that girl." Hutch sighed a bit, "Yeah really, I swear he's drooling." He smiled slightly as they walked into Dobey's office, Domino was to keep in touch with him and tell him what's going on. "All we can do now, is wait for her to call us." Hutch and Dobey just watched the phone.   
  
Domino walked Starsky down the street, she kept looking up to him to see if he was okay. He hadn't said a word since she had met him.   
  
"So, do you talk at all?" she asked with a soft smile.   
  
"Ah yeah, I talk. I'm just a bit, shocked at the moment, becau---" He didn't finish his sentence, they had just walked in through the back door of the leather shop she was talking about. "Oh wow." he muttered as he licked his lips nervously.   
  
She smiled up to him at that, she began to look around for something that would suit him. She sighed contently as she looked at him looking around the store. She then found something that caught her eyes, she smiled as she held up the collar that she had found. She walked over to Starsky who had some Goth chicks hanging around him, making him kind of nervous. She glared at the girls, pulling him into a corner.   
  
"I think this will do, and a matching leash." She walked to the cashier, paying for the leather goods.   
  
When they got outside, the black limo was waiting for them, she sighed as she got into the limo with him behind her.   
  
"To Mr. McCormick's home." The driver nodded and drove off. She closed off the back half of the limo, she pulled out the collar and leash. She slipped off his jacket and shirt again, she smiled softly. She untied the key from the collar, she held that as she locked the thick, black, leather collar onto his neck. A row of pyramid studs down the middle of it. She smiled more as she ran her hand over the collar.   
  
"You should see the way you look in it." she pulled out a small mirror from her purse and gave it to him.   
  
He took the mirror, his breathing was getting faster like before. He almost dropped the mirror when he first saw himself. "That's…me. I don't feel like myself."  
  
Domino nodded slowly, "You won't feel like yourself for awhile. But then, you'll be used to it."  
  
The rest of the drive was silent, Starsky had laid down, resting his head in her lap. She started stroke his face and he purred softly. She looked from the window down to him with a laughed.   
  
"Well, what was that?" she asked with a sly smile. "I do think the collar is kicking it."  
  
Starsky nodded, he laughed slightly, rolling on his side, nuzzling his face against her stomach.  
  
She laughed and ran her hand over his arm, feeling him up, squeezing his bicep.  
  
He jumped and sat up, he looked at her for a second. He soon smiled slyly, and leaned over to lick her cheek. He licked his lips. "I've always wanted to do that. I'd kiss your boots, but you don't have any on."  
  
Now Domino was the one staring. Her blue-green eyes a bit wide at this move. "I didn't know you were that into this stuff." she bit her bottom lip as she lied. Hutch had told her everything about him. What he had on his walls, what he had under his bed, and what he would do some times.  
  
Before they knew it, the limo had stopped at McCormick's mansion.   
  
Domino cursed herself lightly. She hurried and hooked the matching leash onto his collar. She kissed his lips softly, she pulled away and looked at him. She held onto the leash, tightly, her knuckles white, she was so nervous.   
  
The drive opened the door as she walked out with Starsky right behind her.  
  
He snarled at the driver when he got a disgusted look from him.  
  
"Oh, would you mind getting his clothes? Thank you, put it in the room next to mine."  
  
The driver nodded, still looking at Starsky with some disgusted looks.  
  
Starsky could feel those looks on his back as if it was a hot burning pain. He turned to growl at the driver, trying to go after him.  
  
Domino pulled on his leash a bit hard, making Starsky to yelp. He looked back at her with hurt eyes, he knew what he had done wrong. He got on his knees, bowing his head slightly. "Sorry mistress, it won't happen again." He said softly.  
  
"Good boy," she said running her hand through his hair, letting his head rest on her stomach. She looked up to the driver. "You look at my pet like that *ever* again and I swear to god I will not hold him back next time." she said with an icy tone. "Come pet." she pulled on to the leash lightly, Starsky stood up, following her into the house.   
  
"See that it doesn't happen again!" McCormick yelled at one of his coke runners who had lost a truck load. The slightly overweight, balding man behind the desk dismissed the runner as he leaned back in chair.  
  
Domino walked in with Starsky behind her, McCormick looked up to her. "Ah, Domino darling, oh dear! Look at this one! He is impressive!" He quickly got up from his desk and walked over to the both of them. He was a bit shorter than Starsky, he reached out and ran over his bicep and placed a finger under his chin to look at the veins in his throat. "Very nice! Where did you find him?"  
  
Domino smiled slyly, "Oh a pet shop." she said playfully, she sat down on the couch, pulling on his leash.   
  
Starsky sat down on his heels, on the floor next to her. He growled slightly as he nuzzled his cheek against her pant leg. She ran her hand through his hair.   
  
"He is a wild one. I like him, he's just what we need. He does meet your expectations doesn't he?" McCormick asked looking down to him.  
  
Starsky glared up to him, his body a bit tense with angry. For some reason, he wanted to just attack him.  
  
Domino saw how tense he was and leaned forward, running her hand over his chest. "Its okay, calm down." she whispered softly.  
  
Starsky glanced up to her and nodded. "Yes mistress."  
  
"Oh! You already have him trained! How did you do it so quickly?" McCormick walked back to his desk, sitting down.  
  
Domino shrugged and smiled. "I'm just gifted." they both laughed at this.   
  
"Yes, my dear, you are quite gifted at your work. And at such a young age too."  
  
"Well, Mr. McCormick, I don't really do anything but make men do what I want them to. Its not like I'm some bubble-gum chewing porn star. They actually have to have sex. But with me, Its fun just having control over these beautiful creatures." She got down in front of Starsky, sitting on her heels as well.  
  
Starsky leaned down and nuzzled his cheek against hers. "I love you." she whispered gently.   
  
McCormick had heard that and jumped up from his chair. "Fuck! What's wrong with him already?! Punish him!" he cried out.  
  
Domino and Starsky looked up to him, both very shocked. "Sir, he didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Damn right he did! He said 'I love you'! There is no such thing as 'love' in this business! Only lust and you know that!"  
  
Domino stared at McCormick for a bit, she then looked up to Starsky. "Stand up."  
  
Starsky did so, his heart pounding in his chest. 'Oh no, oh no, please no.' he thought to himself. "I will punish him, sir. But I will not do it in front of anyone. He is mine, and I will punish him the way I like and alone."  
  
McCormick nodded. "Good, I want to see the damage when you are done."  
  
"Yes sir. Come boy." Domino pulled on his leash, he stood up, he growled at McCormick as they left the room. She walked up the stairs slowly. When she got the both of them into her room, she locked the door behind them. She unhooked the leash from him.  
  
Starsky looked at her confused. "Are you really going to punish me?" he asked gently, bowing his head. "Go on, mistress."  
  
She stopped and turned to look at him. She walked to him, "Look at me."  
  
Starsky looked down to her and swallowed hard.  
  
"I'm never going to hurt you. All that stuff in the films and stuff is fake." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. She shut her eyes slightly, reading so much fear in his eyes. She ran her hands over his back for a bit.  
  
Starsky held her back, picking her up into his arms, he didn't say a word, he picked her up into his arms and laid her down on her bed. He crawled onto the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He brushed some hair out of her face.  
  
"Stay here, pet." she smiled as she kissed his cheek. She looked at him for a bit longer, she slid off the bed, walking into the bathroom. She came back with a make-up kit and a whip with her. "Where do you think he would like it the most?"  
  
Sitting up on the edge of the bed, Starsky looked on his body and smiled a bit. "On the chest and back. Oh and the sides. You know the only other person who I would ever let put make-up on me was my sister."  
  
Domino laughed as she got out some brown make-up and rubbed it on the area's where it looked best. She then took some purple make-up and went over the places of brown. She then told him to lay down, she winced a bit as she flogged his back some, not enough to make him bleed though. "There, now it looks like you have a bruised body. Nice huh?" she asked playfully as she roll him over and then straddled his waist.  
  
"Oh, watch it, don't smear the make-up!" he laughed as she did so. He placed her hair behind her ears. He leaned up some, his lips touching hers lightly at first, unsure of the contact, and then warming to her, kissing her more passionately and a bit more roughly, hungrily, his hands reaching up to caress her face, the silken softness of her cheeks.  
  
Domino kissed him back, placing her hands on his shoulders, then moving down to his biceps, squeezing.   
  
Starsky growled at that, arching his back off the bed, he pulled away and shut his eyes. "Oh Domino." he moaned out softly as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
She started to kiss along his collar, on the skin above and under his collar. Nibbling and sucking sometimes. Her hands still holding onto his biceps.  
  
Her pet was now starting to squirm about under her, arching his back some more. He was beginning to pant, a slight sheen of sweat coming over his skin. He growled, rolling over to straddle her, looking down to her, panting heavily. His body shinning with that sheen of sweat.   
  
She looked up to him, breathing a bit heavily herself. "You seem like a pro." she said with a faint smile and laugh. She started to lean up for another kiss…  
  
"Domino! Get down here! I want to see the damage!" McCormick yelled up to her room. Starsky growled a bit loudly as he heard McCormick.  
  
"Shhh, its okay. We just have to show him what I did to you and then we can leave." She ran her hands over his shoulders. She got out from under him, making sure the make-up was still on him and not smeared. "Actually the sweat and panting adds to it." she said playfully as she hooked the leash back onto his collar. She walked him down the stairs, and back into McCormick's office. They walked in there slowly.  
  
"Ah, very nice work my dear. Looks like he put up a fight. That's good, wonder what he'd look like in our newest films and magazines."  
  
The heart inside of Starsky's chest stopped for a second and then started again. 'Oh that's right! What if Hutch or Dobey looks in the new one!?' He thought to himself as he glared into space for a minute.   
  
"What's his name?" McCormick asked as he poured him a glass of scotch.  
  
Domino's heart stopped this time. 'Oh crap!' "His name is, is Fang." She said softly.  
  
McCormick looked over his shoulder at the both of them and smiled. "Yes, he does look like a Fang to me."  
  
Starsky a.k.a. Fang stood behind her even more, he pushed her back on him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He growled softly as he did so.  
  
Domino leaned back on him, looking to McCormick. She smiled a bit nervously as McCormick looked at the both of them.   
  
"We have a shoot tomorrow. You two get your rest." he said downing his scotch.  
  
Domino nodded and smiled. "Okay, thank you." She took Starsky up the stairs and back to her room. "We need to get out outfits out for tomorrow." She said going to her closet and opened it up. "Try these on." she said throwing him a pair of black leather pants. She got out black knee high tie-up boots, black fishnets, a black leather mini-skirt, and vest. She walked to him unhooking his leash. "Now go on, I want to see if those fit."  
  
Starsky looked at her for a minute and then walked into the bathroom, taking everything off, and then put on the pants. He walked out and looked at with a slight smile.  
  
She turned from the closet to him and smiled a bit slyly. "Well, those do fit rather nicely. Snug in all of the right places." she growled playfully as she walked around him and slapped his ass playfully.  
  
He jumped and smiled at her slyly as well, he then picked her up in his arms again. "So I guess that means they are too tight to have an imagination?" he asked playfully as he kissed her cheek.   
  
She nodded and sighed looking up to him. "We need to sleep now. Big day for you tomorrow." She jumped from his arms and placing her clothes into a chair, she undress, taking off everything, crawling under the covers. "Your room is through that door over there. Well, if you want to sleep by yourself. If you'd like to stay by your master, then that is okay as well." she said with a warm smile.  
  
Starsky walked over to the bed, slipping off his pants( it took his awhile), he slid under the covers and snuggled up to her, purring contently into her ear as they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Where is that light coming from?' Starsky thought to himself as he winced against the bright light.   
  
"Rise and shine." Domino said coming into the room from the bathroom, all of her costume on already, she had put on her black wig and all of her make-up on.  
  
Starsky opened his eyes and fell out of the bed.   
  
Domino hurried over to him and looked on him on the floor, she bit her bottom lip, helping her from laughing. She couldn't help it at the sight of him nude on the floor, staring up at her with wide, scared eyes. "Its only me, now, get into your costume." she held out her hand.  
  
Starsky took her hand, standing up, he grabbed his pants and walked into the bathroom, he got into the shower and sighed as she came back in, still putting on some make-up.  
  
"Okay, we have a big photo shoot today." she said putting on some more black lipstick.  
  
"Why? Something special going on?" he called out from the shower. He heard Domino laughing.   
  
"Of course, silly! Tons of people are here to see my new pet! Which means you! May even be on TV." she said sitting on the sink counter.  
  
Starsky flung open the glass door, staring at her. "Are you serious?! A huge photo shoot and I'm gonna be on TV!? All of the force will see me!"   
  
Domino looked at him and smiled. "Just get dressed. You'll do fine." 


End file.
